kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotaro Minami
Kamen Rider BLACK is a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider BLACK, later evolving into Kamen Rider BLACK RX of the sequel series Kamen Rider BLACK RX. His true identity is Kotaro Minami, portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata. His original name is Century King Black Sun . Kotaro Minami Kotaro Minami was born on the day of a solar eclipse alongside his step-brother Nobuhiko Akizuki, revered by the Gorgom as the heirs to their leader's throne: the Century Kings "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon". Fictional character biography Once the two were of the ideal age, the Gorgom captured them and infused them each with a Kingstone. However, Soichiro Akizuki, the boys' father, interrupted the final mind-altering stage of the surgery and Kotaro barely escaped with his life while Nobuhiko was in a state of hibernation. After Soichiro was killed for his actions, Kotaro took on the name of Kamen Rider BLACK to fight Gorgom and his friend-turned-enemy before destroying the Creation King. Kamen Rider Black Statisitic *'Height :197cm ' *'Weight : 87kg' *'Jump : 30m' *'Punch : 5ton' *'Kick : 10,5ton' Equipment Kingstone The Kingstone is Kamen Rider BLACK's means of transformation belt embedded upon the center his belt waist called the Stone of the Sun. In order to transform, Kotaro using an arm twisting pose then shouts "Henshin!" causing the Kingstone revealed in a form of red flash. The belt materialize itself with the intensity of several red & white flashes, his body turned into a shade green which utilize his rider form to complete the transformation. Kingstone is also means of charging several energies to perform it's following finishers. Rider Machines Battle Hopper The Battle Hopper is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon. The Battle Hopper has the ability to heal its own wounds if damaged, and can stand on its own if knocked over. His special move is the Dynamic Smash, a body slam attack that is executed at full speed. Before the finale, Battle Hopper was later stolen by Shadow Moon and dies in the final episode, but would later resurrect as Acrobatter in response to BLACK's evolution. Speed : 1000km/hour Road Sector The Road Sector is a motorcycle created by Yoichi Daimon for Gorgom. The Road Sector is a prototype made with the intention of making it a mass-produced vehicle for their mutant soldiers, but instead it became Kamen Rider BLACK's second Rider Machine. The Road Sector has a special function called the Attack Shield that shields the rider from harm. In this mode, the Road Sector can perform its special ramming maneuver, the Sparkling Attack. It was destroyed in the final episode while Black tried to ram this into the Creation King. The Road Sector can travel at the speed of 500 kilometers per hour with its 1,515 horsepower engine. The Attack Shield is activated at the speed of 800Km/h, which enables the Road Sector to reach the maximum speed of 960 kilometers per hour to perform the Sparkling Attack. Category:Characters Category:Riders